Idris's Next Top Model
by GlambertGirlLovesTMI
Summary: Alec loves Magnus very much. When Magnus is asked to judge Idris's Next Top Model, Alec decides to go with him. Who will win in this number one Shadowhunter TV show? (I got the idea off of a girl who wrote a fanfic with them in the America's Next Top Model universe, this one is in their universe). Warning: This is going to be adorable. I'm a sucker for Malec stories. Please review!
1. Chapter 1: Just a beginning

Hey guys! This is my first fic EVER! Don't judge me too harshly xD. I don't do well in writing POVS, I'm most likely going to write it in 3rd person. This takes place before they adopt the child. This is all randomness. I got a the idea from a America's top model fic, but it's going to be a little different. The characters aren't mine and neither is the book series. (yet).

Alexander Lightwood wasn't social. He never liked to perform on stage and it was never fun for him. He had no idea why he had agreed to be on Idris's Next Top Model in the first place. Sure, his boyfriend was one of the judges, and he missed him. Still, why on earth would he risk embarrassing himself. "Alec, hurry up!" yelled Izzy from downstairs. He quickly finished packing. "Almost done Isabelle!". He ran down the stairs. "Alec, what took you so long?" whined Jace. "Jace, If I had known you were all ready I would have taken longer". He smirked at the annoyance clearly on Jace's face. Clary looked annoyed. 'Guys we have to catch our plane!" Then they all jumped in the cab to the airport. Of course, the Idris plane section was glamoured. They boarded their plane and Alec was happy to get to see Magnus again.

(CHANGING FOCUS IN 1,2,3)

Magnus was excited. The Shadow Network had asked him to be a judge on their new show, Idris's Next Top Model. This new fabulous show was hosted by the fabulous Helen Blackthorn. She even has her own TV show called Helen. (See what I did there? Helen is the Ellen of the Shadow World xD) Magnus missed Alec, but he was happy that he was happy for him. Alec can survive for 6 months without his beautiful face and rocking bod. He looked at his phone. Should he call him? Later, he thought as he walked up to his new room. He gaped as he walked into his room. Damn, this place is nice. He thought to himself. He walked over to the dresser and saw a note. "Welcome Magnus Bane! Thank you for agreeing to be a judge! The judging will begin at 9 tomorrow morning. Please turn in your phones, laptops and other electronics before judging. Thank you very much. –HB-" He sighed and typed in the numbers of Alec's phone number. "Hello, you've reached Alec Lightwood. I cannot pick up the phone right now because I'm either busy shadowhunting or I'm avoiding you. Or both. Please leave a message with your name, number and message." Magnus chuckled. "Hello Darling! I just wanted to tell you that I love and miss you already. I have to turn in my phone, so I can't call you. I love you, I'm sorry. I said this already but, Alexander I miss you already!. He smiled when he thought about Alec and hung up. He went in the bathroom and washed his eyeliner off, changed into to Pajamas and set his alarm for 7:30. Tomorrow would be fun. He climbed into bed, missing Alec.

THE NEXT MORNING

Magnus woke up with his alarm clock blasting Adam Lambert's "Voodoo". He woke up annoyed and ended up slapping his alarm clock. He took a quick shower then he got dressed in a pair of tight black leather pants and with a black tank top that says "Bitch, I'm fabulous" in silver sequins. He brushed his teeth and put on heavy eyeliner with silver glitter eyeshadow and blue lip gloss. (Yes, I believe Magnus wears lipstick and lip gloss). He checked his phone, 8:15. Damn it, is it to early to call Alec? He wondered. He started to dial the number then remembered. He has to turn in his phone. He put his phone and his laptop in the bin outside his door and headed downstairs. He knew there was a kitchen there with a fridge somewhere.

(SWITCHING CHARACTERS NOW!)

Alec, Isabelle, Jace and Clary arrived at Idris. It was noisy and full of people. Alec was a little uncomfortable with all the people. Isabelle and Clary were taking selfies and Jace was staring at the duck pond. Clary noticed this. "Sweetheart, why are you giving the ducks the death stare?". Jace looked at her. "Clary, they're evil bastards, It's hard not to give them the death stare." Alec rolled his eyes. He checked his watch, 8:30. 30 minutes till he saw his boyfriend. He smiled to himself. "Come on guys, let's not be late!". Isabelle gave him a knowing look before picking up her bag and running in the direction of the Idris's Next Top Model building. The security let them in and Alec almost ran over the other people to get into the building first. He finally got to see Magnus. It had been a week but it felt like a month. They sat in the waiting room with the other contestants. He had been talking to a girl with sea green hair and cyan skin earlier, he forgot her name though. He was too excited to see Magnus. They started calling names. "Tyria Seaflower". The cyan girl left.

(Switching)

Magnus heard the first name. Tyria Seaflower. She was pretty but not the modeling type. The other judges seemed to like her though. Aline Penhallow said she was in and so did The Seelie Queen, who was forced to judge because of her crimes. (Seriously). So the fairy girl was in. They called the next name and he felt his heart drop. "Alexander Lightwood". Maybe it was a different Alexander. Nope. Alec walked in. When he saw Magnus his face lit up. "Hello judges, I'm Alexander Lightwood, But I prefer Alec. Aline smiled. "Hello Alec, I didn't think you'd be trying out." Magnus smiled. "I didn't either, isn't this a lovely surprise". Aline chuckled. "Well sweetie, lose the shirt and show us how you walk". Alec took off his shirt, then walked the stage. Magnus tried not to smile. He failed. "I approve of this." He smirked. Alec blushed wildly. Aline whispered to Magnus "Don't say he's in just because he's your boyfriend. Helen wouldn't be happy with that and it would be unfair." "Alec, you have style, I'll give you that, but your sweaters are ugly. For me it's a yes, with a promise of a wardrobe change". Alec nodded. Magnus thought he looked adorable. "Alexander, I think you look beautiful in your wardrobe now, but she has a point." The Seelie Queen looked like she was debating letting him in. "I think Alec would make a fitting model" she finally said. She looked bored. Magnus had a idea. He grabbed a speaker and played Adam Lambert's "Strut". "Can you walk one more time for me love? To the beat of the music?" Alec nodded, walking with the music. Magnus felt like kissing him then, but no. Not on national television. Aline and Magnus clapped. The Seelie Queen looked bored, she just played with her pen and muttered something like "Damn you all". Alec walked off the stage back into the waiting room. Magnus whispered to Aline "Can I be excused for a moment?" Aline give him a smirk, "Go get em' lover boy". Magnus smiled and ran after Alec. He walked into the waiting room and bumped into Alec, "accidently". Alec smiled when he saw him. "Magnus, shouldn't you be judg-" Magnus cut him off with a kiss. "I can't believe you came, Alexander. I know you're kind of shy. Did Izzy drag you into this?" Alec shook his head. Magnus had a surprised look on his face. "Magnus, you're really cute when you're surprised." Alec planted a kiss on Magnus's cheek. "Babe, you really need to get back to judging." He saw the disappointed look on Magnus's face. "I don't want you to, but you really have to". Magnus just nodded and started to walk back before Alec grabbed his wrist and kissed him. "I love you, you know that right?" Magnus smiled and pulled Alec into another kiss. "I love you too". He walked back to judging.

WELP THAT'S ENOUGH. I WILL TRY AND UPDATE ONCE A WEEK! (OR MORE) I MIGHT UPDATE IT TONIGHT. IDK. Please review and follow 3. Love you guys 3


	2. Chapter 2: Into the whirlpool

Thank you guys for reading! It means a lot! I know it might seem a little OOC.

Magnus took a seat at the judging table. Aline smirked. "Clarissa Fray". Magnus rolled his eyes. Did his boyfriend have to bring all of his annoying friends with him? The redhead girl walked the stage. "That was lovely, biscuit." Aline seemed deep in thought. "Honey, that was cute. You need to work on it though. I'm sure we can help you with that why you're here." Clary smiled and jumped up and down excitedly. The Seelie Queen just rolled her eyes. Aline gave her a death stare, before walking up to go talk to Helen who was sitting behind the judges. "Helen, that grumpy bitch is not a good judge. Can we have someone else". Helen just looked at Aline. "Baby, she has to be here". Aline gave Helen a kiss. "Please?". "Fine, but only because I think she's a bitch too." Helen walked up to The Seelie Queen and pulled her aside. She walked back to get her purse. "Finally, I do not have to waste my precious time with filth". She stormed out. Magnus let out a relieved sigh. "She was a bitch, but who will replace her?". Helen seemed to be thinking. Clary was just standing on stage with a confused look on her face. "Um, can I go now?". Magnus nodded. Clary ran out of there. "Jace Herondale". Damn it, Magnus thought. Alec really did bring all of his annoying friends. Jace walked the stage and Magnus just looked bored. Aline and Magnus just nodded to themselves the whole time. "That was nice hun, but you're not only terrible to be around but you're not model material. Magnus smirked at the look on his face. Aline shook her head no. "You have it, you can be a model, Yes for me". Magnus looked annoyed but kept his mouth shut. Jace scratched the back of his head with his "finger" and walked off the stage. "Isabelle Lightwood". Isabelle walked the stage in 6 inch heels like a pro. Magnus admired her shoes. Aline smiled. "Girl, you can walk". Magnus nodded in agreement. Isabelle strutted off the stage back into the waiting room. "Aline, are we done now? I have better places to be." "Magnus, you can go chase after Alec in a second, we have to go take them to the living quarters." Magnus gave her a pouty look. "Fine, go run after your boyfriend." Magnus smirked. "Can I ride with him?". Aline rolled her eyes. "Fine.

(CHANGING FOCUS IN 1, 2, 3)

Alec loved Magnus. He felt stupid and needy that he was missing him right now. He felt like a teenage girl. Why was he even here? He was sitting here in a waiting room with 12 other people. It was crowded and smelled like musty attics. They must not use this space often, Alec thought to himself. He bit his nails nervously as he waited for the whole thing to be over. Damn, he wished Magnus was here. He mentally smacked himself, Focus Alec! He pulled out his phone and scrolled through the pictures. There he was with Magnus and Chairman Meow, There he was with Clary and Jace. Several pictures of him and Magnus later, he decided to close his phone. He put his earbuds in and listened to some music. A short time later, Magnus was shaking his shoulder. "Alexander, It's time to go". Alec took out his headphones and walked with Magnus. "Magnus, Where are we going?". Magnus smirked. "Places, Alexander. Places". Alec walked with Magnus to a limo. Magnus opened the door and stepped inside, motioning for Alec to sit inside. Alec sat inside, a few seconds later he gave Magnus a quick kiss. "I missed you" he said as he rested his head on Magnus's shoulder. Magnus kissed his head before replying "I missed you too, even if it was only a little while". Several kisses later, the rest of the judges and contestants piled out of the building. Everyone got in different limos, and soon they were there. Alec gawked. It was a beautiful manor on the beach. Alec walked with Magnus not far behind. Aline cleared her throat. "Ok, Contestants I'll give you a while to settle in. There are cameras everywhere but the bathrooms". She said looking at Magnus. Magnus just smirked. She continued. "Contestants pick your rooms, most rooms will be with two beds, judges rooms are on the floor above the contestants floor, but oh no! We don't have enough contestant rooms". She winked at Magnus. Alec turned a little red and ran upstairs with Magnus trailing behind him.

(I don't know why, but I can write so much easier for Magnus than Alec)

Magnus walked up to the third floor, with Alec trailing behind. "Magnus, where are we going?". Magnus smirked. "Well, Alexander. Since they've run out of contestant rooms, and that your boyfriend is a judge, you get to stay in the judges room with me." Alec half smiled. "Lucky me" He said without even an ounce of sarcasm. Magnus smiled. "The best part about the judges rooms are that they don't have security cameras." Magnus winked at Alec. Alec turned cherry red. Magnus took Alec's hand and dragged him into their room. Alec gawked. The room looked like something out of a 5 star hotel in the Bahamas. Magnus started to unpack, snapping his fingers and putting everything in it's proper spot. He pulled Alec into a kiss. "I love you." "I love you too". Alec looked at his watch. "Magnus, it's 12:30. It's really late, We should go to bed." Magnus kissed him again. "We should".

(Thank you guys for reading! Please leave a review! I really want to hear your opinions. This is my first story so cut me some slack. 3)


	3. Chapter 3: Party in Idris

(Ok guys, this is the third chapter, I'm going to try and be a little less lazy and update sooner, thanks for all the kind reviews. You guys are so sweet. Cassie owns most of the characters, except some of the contestants I invented.)

Alec woke up on the floor. He rubbed his eyes and got up. "I must have fallen off" he thought to himself, before he saw Magnus stretched out with the blankets. He smiled to himself and started to pick up his and Magnus's clothes off the ground, and throw them in the laundry hamper across the room. He dressed in a blue shirt and dark jeans with navy blue converse. He started making coffee when Magnus walked up behind him and wrapped his arm around his waist. "Good morning, love" he murmured. Alec smiled and turned to face him. "Good morning" he said before Magnus planted a quick kiss on his lips and walked over to their room to get dressed. He smiled fondly as Magnus walked away. Alec finished making coffee, and Magnus came over dressed in yellow skinny jeans, a blue shirt and a yellow scarf. Alec left the room with Magnus trailing behind. They went down the stairs and quickly found the kitchen, where everyone was already gathered. Jace started talking to Clary and pouring Lucky Charms at the same time, and ended up spilling it everywhere. After breakfast, Aline came down to greet them. "Hello everyone, tomorrow modeling begins, I hope ya'll are excited." Everyone nodded. "Well, everyone has the day off today". "Have fun". She walked away humming. Magnus seemed lost in thought for a moment. "We should have a party, I can magic in some booze." Everyone but Alec nodded yes. "Um, Magnus. I don't think that's such a good idea". Magnus just waved him off. "Nonsense, Darling. It'll be fun". Magnus grabbed Alec's hand and pulled him up the stairs. He made streamers, a karaoke machine, a bunch of booze and food, and some speakers. . Magnus started hanging up streamers in various locations. Alec helped set up food.

(Several hours of setting up later)

Magnus and Alec took a shower. Magnus dress in rainbow leather pants with a rainbow tank top. Alec just wore a blue sweater and jeans, even though Alec let Magnus put eyeliner on him. (Ooc I know, but I want Alec in eyeliner). Magnus sent Alec off to invite people to the party. After an hour, everyone was here and the song "Cherry Pie" was playing, with Jace loudly singing along. Magnus sat there dancing with Alec, singing some of the lyrics at him. "He's my cherry pie, cool drink of water such a sweet surprise". "Swinging to the left". He sang as he spun Alec to the left, and then the right when "Swinging to the right" came on. (Did I mention that they're both VERY drunk?) Alec just laughed and playfully hit Magnus in the arm. Clary and Jace were making out in the corner of the room, and it got even crazier. The song "Pour some sugar on me" came on and Magnus ended up actually pouring sugar on Alec. Alec was sticky and mildly annoyed, but everyone else thought it was hilarious. Isabelle had a good idea (in her perspective). "He guys! Let's play Truth or Dare". She suggested with a smirk. They all sat in a circle. Isabelle started. "Clary, Truth or Dare?" Clary took a sip of her beer. "Dare". She said with a smirk. Isabelle gave her a evil smile. "I dare you to take a shot every time someone picks truth". Clary nodded and began her turn. "Alec, Truth or Dare?". "Truth". Clary took a shot and then asked. "Are you a virgin? If not, who did you lose it too?" Clary smirked while Alec turned bright red. "No, I'm not". He muttered then gestured to Magnus who had not been paying attention. Magnus noticed the gesture before saying "What did I do baby?" Alec smiled and kissed him. "Nothing". "Alec, it's your turn" Isabelle said impatiently. Alec smirked. "Isabelle, truth or dare?". "Dare". Alec looked thoughtful. "I dare you to yell the lyrics of the song "Do you hear what I hear?" at a passing person. Isabelle walked outside and yelled "A CHILD, A CHILD SHIVERING IN THE NIGHT!" at a wide eyed woman who ran past Isabelle. She walked back into the loft with a smirk on her face. "I did it". Isabelle smirked before looking at Magnus and Alec. "Can I dare you both at the same time?" Alec gulped and Magnus smirked. "Of course you can dear Isabelle." "I dare you both to sing karaoke together". Magnus grabbed Alec's hand and walked towards the karaoke machine." Magnus whispered in Alec's ear. Alec turned cherry red and shook his head. He whispered in Magnus's ear. Magnus nodded. Magnus started singing.

 _he's into superstitions black cats and voodoo dolls.  
I feel a premonition that boy's gonna make me fall.  
he's into new sensations new kicks in the candle light.  
he's got a new addiction for every day and night._

 _he'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain.  
he'll make you live his crazy life but he'll take away your pain  
like a bullet to your brain. Come On!_

After Magnus finished, Alec started singing

 _Upside, inside out he's livin la vida loca  
he'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca  
His lips are devil red and his skin's the color mocha  
he will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On!  
Livin la vida loca, Come on!  
he's livin la vida loca._

 _Woke up in New York City in a funky cheap hotel  
he took my heart and she took my money  
he must've slipped me a sleeping pill  
he never drinks the water and makes you order French Champagne  
Once you've had a taste of him you'll never be the same  
Yeah, he'll make you go insane._

And they finished with that. Everyone clapped. (I know it's not the whole song). Magnus walked back to the drink table and got himself a beer and sat down next to Alec. He kissed Alec's cheek. Alec blushed and smiled. "It's your turn to truth or dare someone". "Jace, truth or dare?". Jace looked Magnus in the eye and said "Dare, hit me with your best shot". Magnus smirked. (LOT OF SMIRKING FROM EVERYONE) "Well since you said it. I dare you to sing part of the song while dressed up as Pat Benatar. Magnus snapped and Jace was in full costume. Jace began singing in a very off key voice.

 _Well you're a real tough cookie with a long history  
Of breaking little hearts, like the one in me  
Before I put another notch in my lipstick case  
You better make sure you put me in my place_

Jace took a bow. Alec fake clapped. Everyone laughed. Everyone got a little more drunk before Alec suggested that they play "Never have I ever". (I know it's ooc, Alec is a new person when he's drunk though.) He started. "Never have I ever worn nail polish". Magnus winked. "Well, we can fix that darling." Everyone but Alec drank. He rose an eyebrow at Jace. "Really?". Jace just smirked. "Isabelle liked to dress me up." Magnus started next. "Never have I ever had to deal with a Unseelie court fairy". Alec took a drink. Everyone looked at him in surprise. "I have a life you know, I went to a bar and one of an Unseelie fairy hit on me, it was no big deal. I told him that I was with you". He giving Magnus a kiss that was meant to be quick but ended up not being. The kiss deepened and Jace cleared his throat before saying, "Excuse me, other people are." Alec broke the kiss, before checking his watch. "It's 3 am, everyone needs to leave anyway". Magnus snapped his fingers and all of the party stuff disappeared. Magnus kissed Alec fiercely before walking towards their bedroom as everyone piled out.

(Thank you guys for the reviews and stuff! Third chapter! I hope you guys like it! Review please :3 Makes my day! Love ya'll so much! I hope you guys like it :3)


	4. Important AN

I'm sorry guys! I'm writing my own book, so I'm going to end up abandoning this story. Anyone who wants it can take it over. Don't even have to ask. Just take it. I won't have time anymore, I'm sorry.


End file.
